1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of firearm accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multifunctional and detachable trigger safety device to a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms are often equipped with limited safety features for protecting users from unintentional gunshots. For instance, revolvers and semi-auto handguns like Glock handguns are designed with no extra safety structures other than a heavy pull on triggers, or an internal trigger safety device. In many scenarios, this could pose significant risk to the user's safety.
When a handgun is carried in a concealed fashion, handguns are often kept in users' pockets or bags without holsters, along with items such as keys, lipsticks, and pens. These items could be accidently inserted into trigger guards and result in unintentional trigger fire. Even when handguns are held in holsters, they could still be accidentally fired while being removed or inserted into the holsters. Furthermore, triggers of handguns could also be unintentionally pulled by children, or an unauthorized person in a home environment.
Therefore, many external safety devices have been developed over the years to provide extra safety features that prevent unauthorized or unintended accesses to the triggers. For example, a detachable gun trigger safety device was developed to attach to the rear housing of a gun trigger guard, spanning between a gun trigger and the rear portion of the trigger guard to stop the trigger moving backwards. Similar trigger safety devices include a shackle that directly inserts though the trigger guard and prevents triggers from actuating. Other trigger safety devices include triggers with a body design to self-conform to, or affix to the trigger guards with structures to enable trigger safety devices rotating between on and off positions. Another trigger safety device is inserted to a handgun stock. This trigger safety device can be released by actuating a first and a second lever, which are located on opposite sides of the handgun.
However, these external trigger safety devices generally require several steps to be dismissed before the gun can be used to fire. Many external trigger safety devices require coordination of several fingers to remove. This is inconvenient especially when a handgun is needed urgently. Moreover, many of these trigger safety devices occupy a large portion of handguns, defeating the purpose of the portability of using a handgun and hindering the use of other accessories on it.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the art for a gun trigger safety device that engages and disengages a gun trigger with a single movement and provides multiple functions of other accessories at the same time. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in these aspects. The present invention fulfills this long standing need and desire in the art.